


When I'm Dead, I Won't Join Their Ranks.

by castivak



Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cults, Execution, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Religious Cults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: "you'll want to thank me for this."belphegor had to laugh, looking up at his father as the man tied him to the wooden stake, "i can't wait for the day that you die and realize you wasted your whole life." he smiled, getting a slap across the face for his words but he didn't care, he knew that was the reaction he was going to get anyway.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947061
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	When I'm Dead, I Won't Join Their Ranks.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty Seven : Execution
> 
> another belphegor headcanon based post!

belphegor fought to get out of his father's grip, kicking and thrashing but the bastard had the tightest grip possible, not to mention there was rope around his wrists that cut into his skin and caused blood to seep into the fabric.   
  
all members of the vile cult that his family led were gathered around a wooden pile, said wooden pile having two stakes in the middle of it that belphegor would be tied to one of because he got caught before he could escape.   
  
this was so fucking stupid, none of the words that his father preached made any form of sense and now belphegor was the one being punished for realizing that what he's been told for all nineteen years of his life was completely bullshit; what he had done wasn't punishable by death in a sane person's eyes, but his family was all kinds of fucked up so public execution was the punishment they felt fit for their child wanting to be with the person he loved enough to risk anything for.   
  
the person that he tried so hard to protect but it was his fault that they were being sentenced to death right now.   
  
"you'll want to thank me for this."   
  
belphegor had to laugh, looking up at his father as the man tied him to the wooden stake, "i can't wait for the day that you die and realize you wasted your whole life." he smiled, getting a slap across the face for his words but he didn't care, he knew that was the reaction he was going to get anyway.   
  
"bring over the next one!"   
  
belphegor's heart dropped, knowing who he was about see being dragged to their death just like he had been and he closed his eyes as he took a deep breath, knowing that it was all his fault that they got caught before they could escape, the sickening guilt in his stomach only worsening as he heard familiar faint cries.   
  
this was so fucked up.   
  
belphegor felt someone's back get pressed against his, knowing that it was wren's and he managed to grab their hand despite the ropes, squeezing it tightly to try and give any form of comfort that he could, "i'm so sorry." they whispered once the final ropes had been tied around them and belphegor shushed them, "none of this is your doing, don't apoligize."   
  
belphegor's father started spouting more vile speech, telling the brainwashed crowd why they were gathered here and justifying the execution of two innocent kids.   
  
wren took a deep breath, gripping tightly onto belphegor's hand and he could feel them shaking, tears springing into his eyes for the first time since they had been sentenced, surprised that it took this long for the emotions to hit him, not even trying to fight them as he let the tears fall down his cheeks, wishing that he could see wren's face but their position made it impossible. 

each adult member of the cult walked closer to the wooden pile, lit torches in each of their hands as they said a prayer before laying their torches at the bottom of the wooden pile, watching the wood slowly catch fire.   
  
"i hate everyone else in the world except you."   
  
belphegor let out a small humorless laugh at wren's words, sniffling a little as he leaned his head back against the wooden stake, smelling the start of the fire and feeling the hear growing beneath them, knowing that it was only a matter of time before the flames reached them, "i'll see you on the other side, okay?" he cooed and he felt wren nod, squeezing their hand again before closing his eyes, hoping that the afterlife he was about to go to was nothing like what his father claimed it to be.

**Author's Note:**

> don't mind the spelling/grammar mistakes. i'm lazy by nature and don't pay attention to things.


End file.
